Altair's Adventure
by Rasengirl19
Summary: Altair goes to a world where nothing is familiar to him. He meets the the "gods/goddesses of Hyrule" and they plunge into the world of 007 as Altair learns the ways of the world he is trapped in.
1. Altair

I DO NOT OWN OR TAKE PART IN THE MAKING OF ASSASSIN'S CREED, THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH JAMES BOND/007. Enjoy :)

One day, Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, the best assassin ever, was walking in the poor town of Acre, walking to the Assassin's Bureau when suddenly, the sky turned instantly dark. It was usually a little sunny in the Middle Eastern city of Acre, so this was an extreme difference. He looked up and saw a giant, dark cloud approaching him a quite a fast speed. Before he could do anything else, Altair was sucked up into it!

In the cloud, it was pure white, almost the opposite of what it was on the outside. Altair looked around, not sure what to expect. He was walking around, and while he walked, he suddenly thought, "How is it that I'm in a cloud? Where am I? I highly doubt that this is what the inside of a cloud looks like. But…despite the fact that I have no idea where I am, I'm alright. It's peaceful here. I like it."Altair had no idea how long he was in the cloud, but a while later, the ground started to become clearer and clearer until he could see under him. What he saw was nothing like the ground he had seen for almost all of his life, the mountainous and brown terrain of the Eastern world. The ground was green, black, and there was some brown. Altair was gazing at the ground when suddenly, he started falling! He yelled and before he knew it, he hit the ground and lost consciousness. All he felt, was a painful hit to his back. Later, he slowly opened his eyes. He felt the material he was laying on. It was soft and smooth. It felt like cotton. Altair thought he had enough strength to at least sit up.

When he got up, his back hurt like hell and he felt a bandage covering his torso. He looked at what he was sitting on. It was a bed. He looked around the room he was resting in. It was a room that was completely unfamiliar to him. There were windows everywhere. It was a small room with some plants and toys around. The floor was white and there was a sliding door leading to some other part of wherever he was staying. Altair felt extremely confused and disorientated. He also felt was just about to get up and figure out where he was when a person walked into the room. She must have been about fifteen or sixteen years old. She had jet black hair and a brown face. She was wearing clothes very unfamiliar to Altair. She was carrying a class of water and a pillow. Altair, obeying his instincts, pulled out his short blade and held it up. He then asked her, "Who are you?? Where am I?? Tell me!!!"

The girl looked quite unsurprised by this man's strange mental breakdown. She just looked at him like she was amused. Poor Altair however, was quite confused. She went up to him and took the knife away from his hand. Then she said to him, "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry. My name is Din. I'll explain where you are later. What's your name? Oh, here's some water and a pillow. You look like you haven't slept in a while." She said this all in a nice voice

Altair was taken aback by the girl's kindness and indifference to him. "Umm…Thank you. Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my blade at you. So, you were going to tell me where I am…?

"Yeah, but first you tell me where you're from," said Din

"Well…I'm from the town of Masyaf. Do you know where that is? " Altair began.

End of Chapter 1

**Sorry that was so short, I will definitely make the next chapters better!! PLEASE COMMENT AND RATE!!****thanks :)**

**Thanks so much LittleBlueNayru for everything!! And Jakebob13 for other stuff (haha) Oh and by the way, LittleBlueNayru, GOOFOO!!!!  
**


	2. Nayru, Din, and Farore

This is the second chapter to my story!! I DO NOT OWN OR TAKE PART IN THE MAKING OF ASSASSIN'S CREED OR LEGEND OF ZELDA OR 007 NIGHTFIRE. By the way, there are some inside jokes that only two people would understand, so just ignore something you don't understand. Enjoy :)

"Masyaf? That's an interesting town name. It's a nice name, what exactly is it?" asked Din, intrigued.

"It's a fortress in Syria. It's quite a beautiful place. So again, uh…Din…right? Where am I? Hey, you look like you're where I'm from." Altair said.

"I do? And well, you're in a place called Eynol. Do you have any idea where that is?" Din asked.

"Uh, I have absolutely no idea where we are. Actually, I don't know what happened to me. I don't know how I got here. And, I just meant that you have black hair and brown skin, you look like me." Altair took of his hood and revealed a brown, handsome face with short black hair.

Din looked at him and just smiled because she knew that the man she was looking at was about to get a huge surprise that might just scare him to death. She saw from the corner of her eye, two people about to jump out of the door across the small room. "Uh, if I were you, I would just sort of brace yourself. Although, you look like the kind of guy who would be prepared for anything, I highly doubt you're going to be prepared for what you're about to encounter."

Altair was already one step ahead of Din; he got up and sort of limped over behind her. The door on the other side of the room and two people stepped out arguing, "THAT WAS TOTALLY A PIN!! I ALMOST BEAT YOU, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR STUPID QWIGHT, I WOULD HAVE TOTALLY WON!!!"

A boy was yelling this to a girl. The boy had short brown hair, white skin, yellowish eyes, and many freckles. The girl had long brown hair, white skin, and glasses. "WELL, YOU DIDN'T WIN! AND THAT WASN'T A PIN, IT WAS A FORK!!! GOSH GET IT RIGHT!!!"

"Okay guys, calm down, you're scaring our guest." Din said to them calmly. "Oh, crap, umm I didn't catch your name, sorry. What's your name?"

"Uh…my name is Altair…and uh, who are your friends?" Altair asked, a little bit reluctant to find out. He was still crouched behind Din.

"These are my two best friends, Nayru, and Farore." She pointed to the girl as she said Nayru and the boy when she said Farore.

"You all have very interesting names." Altair commented.

"Thanks!! We were just playing some chess. Farore almost beat me. He's getting better you know!" Nayru said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty close to beating her, EXCEPT SHE KEEPS FORKING OR PINNING OR WHATEVER AND USING HER STUPID QWIGHT!!" Farore shot at Nayru.

"Umm, what exactly is a qwight?" Altair asked confused.

"It's our own little making; it's half a queen and half a night." Nayru told Altair.

"If you say so…Umm, Din? Can I have that water and pillow now? I'm kind of tired. I need to rest." Altair asked Din politely.

"Sure, if you need anything just yell, we'll all be in the next room if you need us. And just make sure you rest okay?" Din said sweetly. "Now, let's go kick some ass on brawl man!!!" Din told Farore and Nayru.

Altair smiled at the three young people he just met. He found them quite amusing.

End of Chapter 2

Well, that's another chapter. Hope you liked it!! Comment and rate please!! Oh and if you have any suggestions, just tell me!! THANKS!!


	3. The Almost Start of An Adventure

DISCLAIMER: I don't own or partake in the making of Assassin's Creed, Legend of Zelda or 007 Nightfire

Enjoy.

Altair finally woke up after about 3 hours. The three people he met were sitting in the next room over on the couch looking like they were asleep.

_Mmmm…that was a nice nap…I guess they're getting their sleep now…Din was very hospitable and her friends were very…amusing…it's nice to have friends like that. They're all very lucky to have each other._

As Altair was lost in his thoughts, Nayru woke up and found him staring at the three of them. She rubbed her eyes and put her glasses on. Before Altair could explain why he was staring at them, Nayru then said, "Oh hey, Altair right? Hey Din!! Wake up, our friend is alive!!"

Din stirred in her sleep and suddenly jumped up and looked around with her hands in a fighting position. "WHAT??? WHAT HAPPENED??? WHAT???? IS THERE A FIRE??? WHO GOT KILLED??? WAAAA???" Din asked everyone, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Din, calm down!! Geez…" said Nayru.

"Din, are you okay? That was actually pretty good. Nice reflexes." Altair told Din, smiling.

"Oh, hehe…thanks…sorry about that, just reflexes…I didn't mean to do that." Din replied while smiling embarrassingly.

"I can't believe it, even after all this excitement, Farore is STILL asleep! Okay, time to throw rocks at him. Din…do it!" Nayru said to Din.

"If you say so.... You're the wise one." Din said. Then, something that Altair couldn't believe could happen, just happened. Din moved her right hand in a strange circular way, like she was twirling something in her hand. Suddenly, rocks appeared at the tips of her fingers. She then flicked her wrist in the direction of Farore and the rocks hit his face. Farore kind of flinched but nothing else. He was in a deep slumber.

"Okay, I'm tired of this." Nayru said. She then shook Farore violently until he woke up.

"Whaaa? Okay, okay, I'm up. What's going on?" Farore finally said groggily.

"We're going on an adventure!!! To Nightfire!!!" Nayru told Farore.

"Ughhh…fine…if we have to…" Farore said looking very bored.

"Umm…sorry to interrupt, but where is Nightfire?" Altair asked looking extremely confused.

"Well…it's…it's...uh…you'll find out, don't worry about it. As long as you stick with us, you'll be fine." Din told Altair reassuringly.

"Alright. I trust you guys…well…you Din…Nayru, Farore, you guys are great, you just kind of scare me…sorry." Altair said.

"Thanks…" Farore said sarcastically.

"What?? We're not THAT scary right??" Nayru asked.

"Umm…I refuse to be in this conversation. But, yeah you can totally count on all of us. So relax and have fun. I'm sure you will." Din told Altair.

"Now what?" Altair asked the three special people.

"LET'S GO!!!" Nayru, Din and Farore said together.

_Okay, sorry, that was a really crappy chapter, I couldn't think of anything but I had to post something, so please wait for the next chapter, I know it will be better than this!!_


End file.
